battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Solomon
Solomon was a former CIA operative and the main antagonist in Battlefield 3, also taking a major role in the tie-in novel, Battlefield 3: The Russian. He is seen wielding a .44 Magnum in most of his appearances throughout the game. Solomon is the mastermind behind Faruk Al-Bashir's coup of the Iranian government and orchestrates a revenge plot to detonate Russian nuclear devices in Paris and New York City to plunge the world into a global conflict. Biography Early Life Born in 1971McNab, A: Prologue, Page 2. Battlefield: The Russian. Grand Central Publishing, 2011., the man who would come to be known as Solomon was in Lebanon in 1987 when American missionaries took him under their wing and brought him to Florida where he went to school. Suffering from amnesia and not knowing his own name, his guardians named him Solomon after the Wise King of the Bible's Old Testament. As a 16 year-old boy, Solomon was bullied in school for months. As payback, he kills three of the tormentors with a machete. After the incident, he stows away on a cargo ship headed for the Persian GulfMcNab, A: Chapter 50, Page 209. Battlefield: The Russian. Grand Central Publishing, 2011.. Solomon ends up in Kandahar, Afghanistan, during the latter days of the Soviet invasion in 1989, supporting the Mujahideen forces, known as "Suleiman" to them, until Dimitri Mayakovsky, then undercover, singled him out for his ability with languages, discipline, and ruthlessnessMcNab, A: Prologue, Page 3. Battlefield: The Russian. Grand Central Publishing, 2011.. He then trained in Russia for two years in the Russian Spetsnaz program and was taken as an apprentice of Dimitri from then onward within GRU. Beirut, 1991 Solomon was on his first GRU assignment with Dimitri in a plot to capture one of the physicists that was behind the top-secret Iranian nuclear program, a man by the name of Khalaji. During their undercover meeting, Solomon slips aside after eight American operatives intercede to capture Khalaji for themselves. Meanwhile, Solomon takes aim from behind nearby parked cars and kills the operative that would've otherwise shot and killed a then disarmed DimitriMcNab, A: Prologue, Page 5. Battlefield: The Russian. Grand Central Publishing, 2011.. Saving Dimitri, however, costs the two a valuable asset in the Iranian nuclear program as Khalaji is taken by the American operatives. After Beirut With the coming dissolution of the Soviet union in December 1991, Solomon disappeared, only to return again after the September 11th Attacks on the New York World Trade Center and Pentagon Building in the United States in 2001. Although not connected to the attacks, he is put under custody in Guantanamo Bay, a US Navy Base and high-security prison in Cuba. However, being as clever as he is, Solomon offers intelligence on terrorist cells and intelligence from working with GRU in order to be released. His release is granted and he is used as a CIA operative for intelligence and deniable operationsMcNab, A: Chapter 50, Page 209. Battlefield: The Russian. Grand Central Publishing, 2011.. Operation Swordbreaker, March 15, 2014 By 2014, Solomon is working alongside the PLR, possibly as a field commander in Iraqi Kurdistan. In the immediate aftermath of the earthquake, he orders his forces to capture injured US Marines that were caught in the rubble. It is the first time Solomon is seen by Blackburn, who is hidden amongst the debris of a collapsed building. Blackburn witnesses Solomon offering another Marine two choices, either to live or to die, before ordering a PLR soldier to drag him away. Blackburn escapes the immediate area undetected by Solomon and his forces. Operation Guillotine, October 31, 2014 Several months later during the events of Operation Guillotine, Solomon is seen on recorded security video tapes footage by Misfit 1-3 in the Metropolitan Bank, accompanying the leader of the PLR, Faruk Al-Bashir. He is revealed to have planned terror attacks on the West by detonating nuclear devices obtained from Russian arms dealer Amir Kaffarov. His terror cells plan to attack Paris and New York City. His base of operations was in the underground vault of the Metropolitan Bank of Tehran, where Blackburn's squad discovered the plans of his attack as well as one of the three portable nukes. Capture of Sergeant Miller, October 31, 2014 Some time after the assault on the bank, Solomon was present during the execution of Tank Commander Jonathan Miller, seen alongside Al-Bashir. Solomon briefly talks with the prisoner, mocking him about his approaching death and the grief it will bring Miller's family. In the execution video, Solomon is the one who slits Miller's throat. Some time after the recording and before the 14th of November, Solomon makes his way to New York City with the portable nuke. Two days after the execution, the room in which Miller was killed by Solomon is discovered by Blackburn and his squadmate, Campo. New York City, November 14, 2014 at Blackburn]] On the evening of November 14, Solomon launches his terror attack on New York. Despite the efforts of Russian GRU, his terror cell succeeds in detonating a nuclear bomb in Paris, killing eighty-thousand people. Solomon and his conspirators use a subway train rigged with explosives to transport the nuclear device across the city. Blackburn, who had just broken free of the CIA's captivity, unexpectedly jumps onto the train from an overpass and storms the subway car, killing a portion of the terror cell as he advances. Despite Solomon's efforts of rigging a train car with explosives and shooting Blackburn with his revolver, the Marine makes it to the front of the train. Solomon takes Blackburn by surprise, and threatens him with his gun in order to find out if others are with him. Blackburn uses this opportunity to break free of Solomon's grip, and takes hostage the PLR operative with the detonator to the explosives on the train. Blackburn ends up detonating the explosives to stop Solomon from reaching his objective. Both Solomon and Blackburn survive the blast, with Solomon fleeing through the subway tunnels with the nuclear device, pursued by Blackburn. He then steals a car but is driven off the road by Blackburn and Montes, who have commandeered a police car. Dazed by the crash, Solomon gets to his feet first, executing Montes after he draws a gun on him. He then tries to shoot Blackburn, but is out of ammunition. Blackburn attaches himself to Solomon with handcuffs, and the two fight each other, with Solomon stunning Blackburn by pinning him to the hood of a car and repeatedly punching him. As Blackburn collapses, Solomon tries to activate the nuclear case. Blackburn trips him up before picking up a brick and bludgeoning him to death with it. With the final nuke in Blackburn's hands and with the other PLR plotters either dead or arrested, Solomon's plot to destroy New York City ends with him. Gallery File:BF3 Solomon dino.png|Solomon with Miller's dinosaur. Trivia *Throughout the story it is not stated why he is plotting against the various countries but it is hinted revenge from the dialogue in Comrades stating "After everything he still wants revenge" and how in The Great Destroyer he claims "It's not about winning" after shooting Montes. *On his left hand he has a black star in between his thumb and index finger, although it is unknown why he has it. *His full name is unknown throughout the entire game. *Solomon is the only character to have his own song in the BF3 soundtrack (Solomon's Theme) other than Vladimir. *On the Endgame maps; Nebandan Flats and Kiasar Railroad, players can find an advertisement sticker for a dating service hosted by Solomon. The advertisement says: "Are you alone? Call Solomon dating service! Tell: 555-0199-TEHRAN. An Al-Bashir trains! inc. associate partner". *His signature weapon is the .44 Magnum, also being the only one who uses one. *In Battlefield 3: The Russian, it is stated that he is fluent in multiple languages. *Despite his heavily antagonistic and malevolent nature, he is assumed to demonstrate considerable care about his own men, as he refuses to shoot when Blackburn has a PLR insurgent hostage and waits until he has a clear line of sight. *In an early casting call for the game, there was originally a character named Joseph, who was described as being a dual citizen of both the United States and Lebanon and being an international terrorist. It is possible that he was changed during the game's production into Solomon, as they both fit the same description: "American with dual Lebanese citizenship. Shadowy international terrorist with fatalistic philosophical leanings."BF3 list of main campaign characters - Electronic Arts UK Community - originally posted June 2, 2011, retrieved from the Internet Wayback Machine on May 4, 2017 References ru:Соломонca:Solomon Category:Characters of Battlefield 3